Valentine Impatience
by Proudbooklover
Summary: Draco desperately wants to know what his boyfriend, Harry Potter, has got him for Valentine's day. But Harry refuses to tell him. So Draco uses all the techniques at his disposal to try and get Harry to crack... Drarry one-shot. Fluff. Rated M for language and sexual themes. Don't like, don't read! Happy Valentines!


DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the characters.

A/N- hey all! Seeing as it's almost Valentine's day, I decided to write this little one-shot for you all! Getting in the mood...

* * *

"Tell me!"

"No,"

"Tell meee!"

"No,"

"Please!"

"No!" Harry laughed at Draco's scowl and carried on walking up the corridor. He could feel Draco sulking as he walked slowly after Harry and Harry smiled, faintly amused at his boyfriend's antics. "I'm not telling you what you're getting for Valentine's day."

"But why not?" Draco whined, hurrying to catch up with Harry.

"Because it's a surprise," Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, it's only about a week away, can't you wait?"

"No," Draco sniffled, folding his arms. "I don't like surprises. Or waiting. Or not knowing."

"Too bad. Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Harry strolled off leisurely. Suddenly, he was grabbed around the waist and pulled backwards.

"Mind if I... Slyther-in?" Draco muttered enticingly into Harry's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine. Trying to keep his voice calm, Harry replied,

"Good pun, but no, thanks. You're just doing this to try and get me to tell you what your present is." Harry stubbornly folded his arms across his chest. Draco laughed quietly.

"Maybe," Draco moved his lips onto Harry's neck and began to leave a trail of kisses in his wake. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me, Harry?" he muttered when Harry moaned softly. Gathering every ounce of self control he owned, Harry broke free of Draco's arms and walked off.

"I'm sure, Draco," Harry called over his shoulder, afraid of looking back for too long, in case his resolve crumbled when he looked into those beautiful silver pools of Draco's eyes. Stupid hot boyfriend.

* * *

The next day, Harry was talking to Ron about what he was getting Hermione for Valentines. It was their first one together, and Ron wanted to get her something special to show how much he loved and appreciated her.

"Hello, Harry, Weasel," Draco nodded to them as he came around the corner.

"Draco, we talked about this," Harry sighed. "His name is, Ron, not Weasel. R.O.N." Harry spelled it out slowly and clearly.

"Hmmm," Draco put a finger to his chin in mock thought. "Oh, yes, I remember. We were having that conversation before I fucked you, correct?"

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, blushing bright red.

"Right, um, I'm going to go. Got, um, homework to do. Yeah. See you." Ron lied, hurrying off to the library as fast as was humanly possible. Harry folded his arms angrily.

"That wasn't true and you know it."

Draco merely smiled slyly and stalked over to where Harry was stood, wrapping his long arms around his waist.

"I know. But Slytherins tend to lie to get something that they want." Draco's voice was low and husky, causing Harry to crash his lips onto Draco's in heated passion. "Tell me, Harry,"

"No," Harry mumbled against his soft lips. Growling, Draco bit Harry's bottom lip and ran his tongue across the roof of Harry's mouth. Harry tried to regain his senses and began to back away, until Draco grabbed his hips, hauling him back and pressing Harry against his hot body. Harry melted into him and whimpered when Draco pulled away slightly from the kiss.

"Tell me what you bought me, Harry." Draco whispered forcefully. As if hypnotized, Harry nodded.

"Sure, Draco," he looked up at him lovingly. Suddenly, Draco's expression of glee seemed to slap him awake. "Wait, no! Draco, I'm not telling you." Harry ran away before Draco seduced him into revealing his gift once more.

* * *

All through the rest of the week, Draco tried everything in his power to get Harry to crack. Tears, he found, almost did it.

Harry hated to see him hurt, but the stupid git would always manage to snap himself back to reality before he gave it away. He used every persuasive technique his parents taught him since birth, every sly Slytherin trick he knew, but Harry refused to back down.

However, once, Harry was on one of his late night runs around the Hogwarts grounds. He'd been running for an hour already, so Harry was pouring with sweat, despite the frosty air. Ripping off his tee shirt, he used it to mop his face and slumped down next to the forbidden forest, taking a well deserved rest.

Until Draco showed up.

"My, my, Harry," he smirked. "Flashing in public, are we?" Harry shot up and watched Draco prowl towards him, the moonlight reflected off his hungry eyes.

"N-no," Harry stuttered. "I-I was running, and, and I n-needed t-" Harry was cut off by a bruising kiss. He was so startled, he didn't see Draco pull out his wand from the inside of his robes. Quick as a flash, Draco had spelled ropes to tie Harry's wrists to the tree behind him.

"Wha- hey!" Harry exclaimed, outraged. Draco slid his hands all over Harry's toned, sweaty chest whilst kissing him deeply.

"Harry James Potter, I can't wait. I simply need to know. What is my gift?" Draco growled and Harry moaned at the lust in his dark, stormy eyes. Harry shook his head but kept his mouth firmly shut in case he let it slip accidentally. Draco hissed threateningly and bit Harry's neck, tightening the bonds as he did so.

Harry gasped in pain as the ropes began to dig into his skin. But still, he refused.

"D-Draco, I can't-t, oh Merlin," Harry groaned as Draco palmed him through his trousers. Pulling himself together, Harry tried to speak. "I-I can't t-tell you Draco-o, I-I'm sorry-y." he gasped, breathless. Draco pulled away and glared at him angrily. It took all of his Griffindor courage not to quail away from his intense gaze.

"Fine," Draco spat in furious defeat. He stormed away and Harry looked down, feeling guilty. Until-

"Wait! Draco!" he shouted after him in panic. "I'm still tied to the tree!" Draco didn't turn around, but Harry could sense the triumphant expression that Draco was currently wearing.

"I will only release the ropes if you tell me what my present is." Draco declared and Harry huffed in exasperation. He was stuck, and Draco knew it. It was either stay tied to a tree all night, shirtless, or give in to Draco. The words of agreement almost left Harry's tongue, before he caught himself.

No! He was not surrendering to Draco, boyfriend or not. He was a Griffindor, and a stupidly proud one at that.

"I'm not telling you," Harry shouted. Draco's merciless laughter echoed across the empty grounds.

"Suit yourself!" Draco ran up to the castle, and Harry sank down onto the frozen grass, knowing that Draco was going to stick to his word. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

He jolted awake, and groaned in agony. His back, shoulders and arms hurt from being tied ruthlessly to the tree. From what he could tell by the slowly lightening sky, it was quite early in the morning. He shivered and pulled his legs up to his chest in an attempt to preserve body heat. After about an hour, Harry saw two lone figures creep out of the door. Preparing himself for the embarrassment that was soon to follow, Harry called out,

"Hey! Hey, you! A little help over here? Hello?" The two people hurried over instantly. As they drew closer, Harry breathed a sigh of relief- it was Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! Merlin's beard, what happened?" Hermione rushed over, panicked-stricken. Ron, however, laughed his arse off at Harry's predicament. Harry and Hermione each shot him venomous glares and he shut up pretty quickly.

"Why are you guys up so early?" Harry questioned, noticing Ron's pajamas and Hermione's bed hair. "Did you guys come straight from bed?"

"Yeah. I woke up and saw that you weren't back from your run so I ran down to the common room. I found Hermione asleep down there with a book on her face, Merlin, she looked hilario-"

"Anyway," Hermione cut over Ron, blushing. "He woke me up and we ran outside, worried that something had happened to you. What did happen to you?" Hermione questioned him and Harry flushed.

"Um, well, I used my shirt to wipe my face and Draco found me. When I wouldn't tell him what I got him for Valentine's day, he tied me to this tree and left me here after I again refused to tell him." Harry pointedly left out the groping and making out, fearing that Ron might vomit.

Once Hermione managed to undo the bonds, Harry rubbed his wrists and stretched, moaning in pain.

"Thanks guys," Harry said gratefully.

"What are friends for?"

"For rescuing their friend when they get tied to trees by angry boyfriends?" Harry suggested whilst he pulled his top back on.

"Harry, you have really nice abs," Hermione commented.

"What?" both boys said in unison, staring at her in shock. She blushed.

"What? I'm just saying. Now, can we please go inside? It's freezing!" she huffed.

* * *

The two days leading up to Valentine's day were torture for Harry. Draco avoided him and didn't speak to him once, despite all of Harry's attempts.

Everyone was meeting in the Head Boy and Head Girl's common room, so Hermione, Ron, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Dean, Neville and Luna all huddled around the small fire that burned valiantly, despite the freezing drafts that blew around the room. Harry barely paid attention to the exchanging of gifts because he was so nervous about giving Draco his.

However, he did notice Hermione jump on Ron in a hug, almost toppling into the fire, because he bought her the series and sequel series of a set of books that she had wanted for ages. Draco himself got Harry driving lessons and a his own car, and Harry kissed him gratefully.

Harry handed over Draco a thin envelope, his heart beating a mile a minute and his palms sweating nervously. Puzzled, Draco ripped it open and pulled out a note and a photograph. Harry watched his eyes go wide as he scanned the paper and studied the photo. Suddenly, Harry was knocked over by Draco flinging himself at him and kissing him fiercely.

"Yes," he shouted in between the kisses he was planting all over Harry's face. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Urg, Harry, Malfoy, knock it off!" Ron threw a near by cushion at them, but it made no difference. Hermione frowned and read the letter. She squealed happily and tears welled up in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Harry asked Draco to move in with him! He's even bought the house! Look," Hermione showed everyone the photograph. The house was in the countryside; a three story, red brick cottage, with a wrap around porch and huge gardens.

"You really mean it?" Harry asked, breathless, his eyes shining with joy.

"Yes! Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry for tying you to a tree! Now I know why you couldn't tell me!" Draco apologized, truly sorry, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, Dragon, don't cry," Harry brushed his tears away. "Merlin, I'm so happy you said yes!"

"Why would I say otherwise?" Draco grinned, before lurching down to kiss his wonderful boyfriend again.

"Um, I mean, I hate to be a party pooper, but we're still here. Please get off one another!" Ron sighed.

Blushing, Draco climbed off Harry and stood up, but squeaked in surprise when he was yanked roughly down again, landing in Harry's lap. Sighing, Draco cuddled up to him. After a while, the heat from the fire, the gentleness of Harry's arms around him and the constant flow of cheerful chatter made Draco feel drowsy. Peacefully, he drifted off to sleep in his lover's embrace, a faint smile playing on his lips as he dreamed of the beautiful future that lay ahead.

The future that he would have with Harry.

* * *

Hey! Hope you liked it, a little Drarry romance. And are you doing anything nice for Valentine's day? I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist... *sigh* But, hey, don't just spread the love on one day- spread the love the whole year through! Have a nice holiday, anyway, even if you're alone this Valentine.

Because you always have friends, and chocolate! Love you all!


End file.
